


I've Really Done it This Time, Tikki...

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: (First Ladybug fic)Marinette didn't know what she was going to do. How was she going to tell him?





	I've Really Done it This Time, Tikki...

**Author's Note:**

> So, Hi! I haven't written in a while, but I've recently found inspiration in Miraculous Ladybug (:

Marinette stared blankly down at the white stick in her hand.  
How did this happen?  
Well, she knew how it happened, but how could it?

Thoughts should be zooming through her head a mile a minute, but only a single word stood out.

Adrien.

Forget how her father would react, his father would probably literally kill him.  
How would his reputation suffer? Because of her?  
And oh god, Ladybug! How were they supposed to be Ladybug and Cat Noir if they were parents?

Marinette buried her face in her hands, tears slipping out and dripping onto the floor one by one.  
“I’ve really done it this time, Tikki…” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
The kwami looked at her from her perch on the sink with a concerned look in her eyes.  
“You’ve got to tell him, Marinette.” she probed gently. “He does have a right to know.”

“But he’ll be upset with me!”   
“You don’t know that. Talk to him.”

After a moment of hesitation, the black-haired girl stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes.   
“Let’s go, Tikki.” she said, stuffing the test in her jacket pocket.  
The kwami nodded and flew into Marinette’s open purse.  
The girl made it through the kitchen and past her parents without much of a problem, but as soon as the sunlight hit her skin, a fresh wave of anxiety washed over her.  
What was she going to say to him?  
Hoping she’d find the words on the trek there, she headed in the direction of Adrien’s mansion. By the time she reached the gates, however, Marinette was no closer to a solution than before.  
An eyebot slid out from its compartment and scoped the girl out without warning.

“Hello Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I assume you’re here for Adrien?” Natalie’s voice said.

Marinette plastered on what was hopefully a convincing smile and nodded. The eyebot returned to its hole while the gate simultaneously creaked open. The nervous girl made her way down the path to the front door, where Natalie was waiting. They walked in silence as the older woman led her down the familiar hallway to Adrien’s room. Meanwhile, Marinette’s mind remained completely blank, even as Natalie’s knuckles rapped lightly on the door.

“Adrien, Marinette’s here for you.”

Marinette gulped. Was this really happening?   
The door opened quickly, revealing a happily surprised blonde. He waved Natalie away and pulled his girlfriend into the room.

“What have I done to deserve a surprise visit from my lady?” he chuckled. “You should have texted me, I would have met you at the gate.”

She laughed awkwardly.

“I didn’t even think of that…” Marinette rubbed the back of her neck. “I, um…”

She tried to speak, but any and all word died in her throat. Her boyfriend looked at her curiously.

“Is something wrong?”

“Oh, uh, yes!” she gulped. This was a bad idea! “I mean, no!”

She backed up unconsciously towards the door. “I, um…”

The world started to spin dangerously; her anxiety was going into overdrive.

“I’ve, uh..” the girl cut herself off. “You know what, nevermind, I’ll see you at school later, okay?”   
As she stumbled blindly towards the door, Adrien tried to catch her wrist. 

“But you just got here!”

Instead of grabbing her wrist, however, his hand clutched her jacket, causing it to yank violently. The contents of Marinette’s pocket spilled over the carpeted floor. Marinette’s eyes filled with tears; he’d know for sure now.  
Adrien bent down, attempting to help her pick up her things like the gentleman he was, but eventually froze when his eyes came to rest on a particular object.  
He had spotted it. Adrien stared at the object in question for a few moments. 

“You’re pregnant?” he said quietly, eyes never wavering.

It was in that moment that Marinette realized how real the situation was. She hesitated, trying to catch any glimpse of emotion on his face. Finally, she nodded firmly.   
A moment of silence passed between them. After what felt like an eternity, Adrien finally looked up. The emotion on his face was completely unexpected; he was smiling.  
It wasn’t just any smile that could light up even the darkest of rooms.   
In lieu of a response, the boy swept Marinette up by the waist and spun her around. A surprised giggle escaped her lips, earning an equally overjoyed laugh from Adrien.

And somehow, she knew it was all going to be okay.


End file.
